Below the Law
by Flag
Summary: Ponyboy has come across a new way of making money, but will he ever fully understand it? Will he ever be able to tell his brothers? And will he ever understand all these odd thoughts? This is a trashfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wtf is this? I start typing and this is what comes out. WTF! If anyone can understand this and is mildly interested, I'll write more. But this is just random stuff I don't really know how it came about. And... I don't own The Outsiders.

Ponyboy entered the house, counting his freshly earned money. _Can money be freshly earned?_ Wondered Ponyboy. _Newly earned, maybe, but freshly? Like fresh cut grass… No, let me rephrase that since money can't be freshly earned. Unless, maybe, the money is fresh out of the mint… _Ponyboy entered the house, counting his newly earned money. It had been a long night,_ Wait a second! _Ponyboy thought._ Every night is the same amount of time, how can a night be a 'long' night?_Anyways, as was being said: It had been a long night, but it had been worth the money in the end. He thought his brothers weren't home,_ even though it was 7:00pm and they were always home by 5:30 every day, no exceptions,_ and usually he would have noticed the truck in the driveway which meant at least Darry was home. But, Ponyboy was excited with his new found way of earning money, so he in fact, did not notice the truck or the large amount of noise coming from the house. He did, however, notice that someone was home when he was tackled to the ground when he entered the house.

"Hand over the money or I'll shoot." Ponyboy could have screamed when the deep voice said that right in his ear, but he quickly realized that if anyone was seriously going to shoot him if he didn't hand over the money he would feel a gun at his head. Unless, of course, they weren't going to shoot him in the head.

"Guuuh," said Ponyboy, attempting to get up from the weight of the person still sitting on his back.

"Guuuh? Ponyboy you're acting like a sissy. Or like you just got laid and can't think straight because of the after-sex brain fog that happens to some people," Two-Bit said, getting off Ponyboy's back and offering him a hand to get up.

"Shut up," said Ponyboy, not addressing the last part of the comment. He grabbed Two-Bits hand, only to be heaved up non to generously, and he smashed his face into the wall on the other side of the room. _Is it possible to throw someone to the other side of the room when giving them a hand up_? Ponyboy thought to himself, only to realize that it was a stupid thought because it had just happened to him.

"Someone's cranky… Not get any sleep last night? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Wake up with the wrong person in bed?" Two-Bit asked.

"Grr, shut up Two-Bit," Ponyboy said. Usually, he could take his jokes, but he had, in fact, woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He wasn't going to think of the other part of the question. _Wait, how can you wake up on the wrong side of the bed when you go to sleep on one side with someone else on the other side? Is that possible?_ _Did we subconsciously switch sides of the bed in our sleep? _Ponyboy mentally scolded himself, because obviously it was possible because it had just happened to him that very morning.

"Hey Ponyboy!" said an over-energetic Sodapop, who came bouncing into the room. _What the hell?_ Thought Ponyboy, _Why is he bouncing like a rabbit?_ No one else seemed to notice though, so Ponyboy chose to say nothing.

"Hey," replied Ponyboy.

"Sleep good? Ah I don't remember the last time I had a sleepover…" Soda said.

"It wasn't a sleepover, it was a study night," Ponyboy replied.

"Hey, were there any girls there?" Two-Bit asked. He then added "Hey Soda, want to sleep over again? Mom said she wanted you to."

_What the hell?_ Thought Ponyboy. _Why would someone's mom want a 17 year old dropout sleeping over at the house with their 18 ½ year old? I don't think she said that._

"Yeah, sure! Just like yesterdayand the day before, and the day before…" squeaked Soda. _What?_ Thought Ponyboy. _Why did my brother just squeak like a mouse? I thought he moved like a rabbit… Wait! No he doesn't, he moves like a person. He's my brother! _

This last statement by Sodapop really confused Ponyboy. Hadn't Soda just said that he couldn't remember the last time he had a sleepover? And yet he had been having them all week. Wait a second…! He had slept at home all week, not at Two-Bits! He should know, he did after all share a bed with Soda. He was about to say something about that when Soda noticed he had a handful of money.

"Hey Pony! Where's you get the money?" he asked.

"Uh.. Uh.. I got it from the, uh…" He couldn't come up with an excuse _or_ lie to his brother. Ouch, double whammy. _Double Whammy?_ Thought Ponyboy. _Maybe I am turning into a sissy._

"Whore house!" Two-Bit broke out laughing at his own joke.

"Uh…" Ponyboy said, his face going red.

"Ohh, can't deny it can you Ponyboy?"

There's no way Ponyboy could ever confess to them where he got the money from. They may be Greasers, but they're supposed to be above doing _that._


	2. Chapter 2

To my reviewers: Oh, you think you've got me figured out? The day I make a fic is they day I give away my notebook. Heh heh.. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!  
A/N: Anyone want my notebook? By the way, I don't own the outsiders.

* * *

Ponyboy walked into his room and slammed the door. Actually, he quietly shut the door hoping no one would notice his disappearance from the living room, but he prefers to think he slammed it. Makes him tough, because you _know_ all tough people slam doors. It's just the way it works.

He flopped down on his bed, and rifled through his money. Why had he done that? Sure, he wanted money, but getting it that way was a little fishy. _More than a little_ thought Ponyboy _it's fishier than fishing in Dairy Queen's aquarium. _But he had committed himself without really knowing what he had gotten into, and now he was stuck, and he didn't know for how long. He didn't know how much more of this stress he could take; it was supposed to be fun, but he personally found it rather stressful.

_Ah well_, he thought,_ I'm only stuck until my commitment is up._ With that thought in mind, he drifted off into a sleep full of his money-making ways.

* * *

"Hey Darry," said Sodapop, who bounced over to his brother. _Gosh,_ he thought, _I've got to stop bouncing like this._

"Hey," Darry said, without even looking up from where he was reading, none other than… his copy of _The Carpetbaggers_. (A/N: You all suck :P)

"Did you notice Ponyboy acting a little… strange?" Soda asked, without realizing that Darry hadn't paid any attention to Ponyboy at all. _Probably was doing bills in the kitchen_, Soda thought, because you **know** that Darry is constantly doing bills.

"No," was the reply.

"Well… he kind of worried me, you know?" said Soda, lying down on the couch. "He was acting all weird, and he had a handful of bills… Seemed kind of distracted, you know?"

"Isn't Ponyboy always distracted?" asked Darry.

"Well… Yeah, but more so than usual," replied Soda.

"Don't worry about it, if he's not normal by tomorrow, we'll talk to him."

"But where do you think he got the money?"

Darry merely shrugged in reply as Soda bounced out of the room, wondering about his brother's weird behavior.

* * *

The next day, Ponyboy was back to his usual self, albeit a little stressed. Who wouldn't be, in his situation? He wasn't used to doing this, or having this much pressure. He was used to needing good grades, and doing good in track, but not making money, he wasn't used to earning money and needing to be somewhere at a certain time to do it. It was partly driving him crazy, but it partly excited him.

The morning went by rather uneventfully. The greaser gang saved a spacecraft from crashing on mars, saved 17 orphans from being placed in an untrustworthy foster home, created the internet, saved 32 old ladies crossing the street and saved a cat stuck in the fire tree. As was said, the morning was rather uneventful.

Everyone was lounging around the living room when Ponyboy started feeling stressed again. It was coming time when he had to go, but what would he tell the gang about why he had to go? Darry wouldn't be amused about him walking the streets alone, but there's no way Ponyboy could bring him with him. _What would he say about what I'm doing?_ Wondered Ponyboy. _Probably laugh, call me desperate and put me in a foster home, because there's no way he would want to be involved with someone involved in _

_that kind of activity._

"Hey Ponyboy, you feeling alright?" Soda asked him.

Ponyboy glanced up from where he was laying, trying to occupy his mind with a copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird._ He caught a glance that Soda sent to Darry, a glance that he was not supposed to intercept. They looked… worried? Well, Soda did, Darry acted like he hadn't seen it.

"I'm fine," Ponyboy answered, glancing at the clock on the wall. He really had to be going, or else he would be late, and being late had horrible consequences. He shuddered at the thought of the last time he was late. _Oh wait,_ thought Ponyboy, _I just started yesterday, I've never been late before._ Thinking fast, he added "I think I forgot my textbook at Jamie's thought."

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached!" said Darry.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ponyboy, hoping not to get on his brothers nerves so that he could leave the house. "Mind if I run over and get it?"

Darry gave him an annoyed look, but nodded. "If you get in any trouble, just holler. You're in Greaser territory."

He felt bad about lying to Darry and Soda, but it wasn't a complete lie. _I'll be seeing Jamie, just not to get my textbook, _he told himself as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: These reviews make my day. Keep it up! You're all awesome... This chapter isn't really funny, because I want to get another fic up and that's all thats on my mind! But I promise I'll get to it soon enough. Review, puhlease!  
I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

Ponyboy walked briskly down the street. _I'd better not be late, _he thought. _I don't want to see what would happen… They're serious about business._ He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, and was relieved only to see a stray cat, a stray dog, 17 birds that appeared to be trying to appear inconspicuous, and four pinecones. It would be bad if his brothers found out where Jamie lived, especially since Soda was already questioning him. Well, he hadn't really questioned him beyond reason, and Ponyboy really had no reason to be nervous about Soda, but you _know_ Soda is always a nervous wreck.

Turning the corner, he looked at his watch to check how much time he had. Sighing, he realized he didn't have a watch… With all the money he was making, he'd finally be able to afford one, unless something went wrong one of these days… One mistake and he could loose all his money and more… They had made that clear enough to him on his first day to scare him bad enough to make him almost cry, because Ponyboy cries about everything, as we all know.

He let his legs carry him to his destination, not really paying attention to where he was going. He'd been there many times before, although he wasn't _making_ money before. But let's not go into what he was doing there before… He found himself standing in front of the all-too-familiar white door. The house was run down and ugly, just like every other house on the street. You could easily tell this was the scummiest part of town there was, even in the run down part of town. Sighing, he reached up and knocked on the door, unsure of whether he was supposed to or not. A lot of people didn't, but he had always been rather polite, and found it right to knock. He was feeling a little nervous about those pinecones that seemed to be following him.

The door was answered by a tall man. Ponyboy felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart sped up. His nerves were getting the best of him; it was only his second day here, there was no way he could deal with this!

* * *

"See what I mean Darry?" Soda asked as Ponyboy left. "He's acting all weird."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Darry answered.

"Don't know what you're worried about; he's always acting weird… Weirdest little pro-" Two-Bit started.

"Don't say that about my brother!" Soda said, cutting Two-Bit off. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" asked Two-Bit.

"What do you know that you're not telling us?" Darry asked.

"Hey, I was going to tell you, but then he cut me off," Two-Bit said, pointing at Soda. "Now I don't think I'll tell you." He started to walk towards the door, only to be jumped in front of by Soda.

"Tell me."

"I don't know if you can handle the truth…" Two-Bit said.

"Two-Bit," Darry said, starting to stand up. "I-"

"Well, since you asked so nicely I'll tell you," began Two-Bit, eying Darry's muscles. "Jamie's House isn't what you might think." Then, as any good friend would do, he walked out the door without saying another word.

"DAMNIT!" shouted Soda, throwing his shoe at the door which Two-Bit had just exited through. Two-Bit knew something but didn't want to tell them.

"Darry?"

"Yeah, Soda?"

"Let's follow him."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't even know if this chapter makes **sense.** If it doesn't, tell me and I'll rewrite it. Thank you all my reviewers! And its short, but this story is almost done. One, maybe two chapters left. And the way you're all talking has me thinking I should reconsider the ending I have in story, because you're all totally going to be going.. Wtf? That sucked.  
I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

"Two-Bit!" Soda shouted as he tackled him. Well, attempted to tackle. For some unknown reason that I don't reel like explaining because you **know** nothing has to be explained in fan fiction, it didn't work and it ended with Soda clinging to Two-Bits knee's.

"Yes?" Two-Bit answered, helping Soda up, and ended up throwing Soda into a tree by using a little too much force. _I've got to stop doing that,_ he thought.

"Where did he go? What's he doing?" Darry asked, walking calmly up to him, after helping Soda walk again.

"Who?" Two-Bit asked.

"Ponyboy you idiot," Soda said.

"No idea," Two-Bit said, trying to keep his voice calm but sounding nervous despite his efforts.

"Come on, Two-Bit. Be a buddy."

"I'd be more of a buddy if I didn't tell you. Do you really want to know?" Two-Bit asked. When they nodded, he found himself at a loss for words for once. Well, not really, but he didn't want to be there when they found out what Ponyboy was doing. "Follow me." And they did.

-------------------------------------------

"Uh, I don't think I can do that, guys," Ponyboy said, eying the guys around him. There were three of them.

"Come on, man, if you do we all get money. It's the way it works," one of them replied.

"Come on, I only started yesterday. I don't really know what I'm doing… And he does, so I'll screw up for sure," said Ponyboy.

"Come on, you're a natural. You're the best out of all of us."

Ponyboy was sweating profusely by now, and he was sure it wasn't all because the four of them were standing in a little broom closet. _Broom closet?_ He thought, _Why are we standing in a broom closet? _"Guys, why are we standing in a broom closet?"

"Because you know what these brooms are used for?" one of them said. He was a large, imposing guy, the kind you didn't want to mess with.

"Uh, ok! I'll go… I'll do it," said Ponyboy, eying the brooms nervously. He stepped out of the broom closet.

----------------------------------------

"Ouch."

"Shh!"

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"There's something poking me."

"Oh my god."

"Can't see anything from here. Let's go to the window." With that, Two-Bit, Soda, and Darry climbed out of the two year old oak tree they had all been sitting in. Looking back at it, Darry wondered why he had been convinced by Two-Bit that it could hold all their weight. Looking back on it, he wondered how it** had** held all their weight.

"Ahh!" Two-Bit said, quickly turning away from the window they had just looked in.

"Ponyboy?" Darry said, turning away, slightly confused.

"What do you mean Ahh?" Soda asked.

"I mean.. AHHHH!" said Two-Bit, running away, only to trip over a tree branch that just happened to have fallen in his path.

"Haha…" said Soda, still looking in the window. "Geez… I wanna try!"

With that, he bounded into the house, leaving Darry shouting after him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahaha. I lost all motivation for this fic, so this is the end. This is what I had planned since the start, and this is what you get. You probably won't like it. Its really OOC.

"Grr, Soda, stop talking to me," said a very embarrassed Ponyboy walking down the street.

"Aw, come on, that was nothing. I could have done something so much worse, and it's not like they know we're brothers."

"Yeah, other than the fact that you started shouting 'Ponyboy is MY brother!' Way to not give it away."

"Yeah, well, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Not go around shouting "Look what Ponyboy's got! Look!" God, Soda, just let me be."

"No. That was the most brilliant idea I think you've ever had. How'd you find out about that place anyways?"

"Screw off Soda!"

They walked home in silence, to find Darry standing on the porch, looking for them. Somehow, Darry had got Superman powers and flown home in the 5 minutes Soda had been inside with Ponyboy, because Darry can do anything. And for some reason, even though the last chapter took place in the morning, it's late night time now, since everything is just so much better in the dark.

"_Ponyboy_," Darry said as we approached.

"Sorry, Darry," Ponyboy said.

"Why? That was a good idea…"

"Soda said so too."

"See? It was. I mean, I wouldn't have done it, but it was a good idea," said Darry.

"Ponyboy thinks I embarrassed him."

"You did! You ran around screaming 'Look what Ponyboy my brother has! He's my brother and look what he has! And look what I have!' That was embarrassing, Soda."

"I couldn't help it, they were so cute!"

At that, Ponyboy ran into his bedroom and locked the door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Soda's never going to see _you_ again. He thinks you're cute. No, I won't let that happen ever again." With that, Ponyboy took out his switchblade and flicked out the blade.

-----------------------------------

"How did Two-Bit know?" Darry asked Soda in the kitchen where they were waiting for Ponyboy to come out of the bathroom, even though he was in his bedroom.

"I dunno… I don't know if I _want_ to know." Heck, knowing Two-Bit he was probably co-conspirator to setting the place up. That or he'd dreamt of it one day when he was drunk and thought it was an actual place, which it just happened to be.

"You embarrassed him pretty bad, eh?"

"Somehow. I wouldn't have been embarrassed."

"Yeah, you always have cute things don't you."

"Hmm, I suppose…" _Jerry, and Sandy, and Mallory, and Jessica, and Melanie, and_… _Well, cute things that were his._

"Geez, do you think Ponyboy's alright? He's been in his room for like, two minutes."

--------------------------------

"Stupid stupid. You've caused me to be embarrassed.. Never again."

He took his switchblade and placed it in his hand. He then picked up his other hand and placed the blade at the bottom of his wrist and sliced upwards.

"Die Pikachu." He sliced back down again. "That's the end of you Charmander." He continued the action for several more minutes until he was sure he could be embarrassed no more.

A/N: Evil laughter Yeah, stupid, I know. The stupidest ending ever, for one of the stupidest stories ever. Does anyone actually get the ending? I'll probably have to edit this to make it more clear, but if I need to, I will! Crazy crazy Sarah.. I mean.. Ponyboy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: AH IT'S THE FIC THAT WONT DIE! Heh, I lost the track of this fic in Chapter like… 2. It stopped being funny, it started being like.. An actual fic! Oh, and a cool fact about the title: I named it that becauseat the time I started writing it, I was supposed to be doing Law Homework, I'm pretty sure itwas an essay about how some people go through rehabilitation and no longer go under the law or something... Hence the name!I don't feel like rewriting those chaps even though I said I was going to because I'm lazy as frick… I need to get more hyperer. I will make it better by rambling on and on in a chap that I wasn't planning on writing because the last chap was supposed to be the last one, but it wasn't. This probably isn't either. You know, I'm thinking of writing more to all my fics, even though they're all oneshots practically. Right! The fic! And if anyone is interested, it smells like plum sauce.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS YOU CRAZY MOFO'S!

"Ponyboy?" Soda asked through the closed door. Well, obviously the door was closed, or what would he be asking for? He would know if Ponyboy was in there or not if the door was open because he'd be able to see him, unless he was blind, in which case he would get Darry to go see if Ponyboy was in his room. Then, Soda remembered it was his room in the first place, and went in. He gasped in shock. "Why did you cut up Charmander! He was cuter than Melanie!"

"Soda, Melanie didn't exist. She was a figment of your imagination," Ponyboy said. "And because he was stupid… All I wanted to do was enter a tournament. You know, Jamie showed me these the other day and I thought they were pretty cool" _Wait! How can something be 'cool'? Isn't cool a temperature?_ " I mean, I thought they were pretty neat" _Wait again! How can they be neat? Your house can be neat, but how can a card be neat? _" I mean, interesting. But then you had to ruined everything!" At that, Ponyboy buried his head in his pillow. Soda always ruined_ everything_ for him, even though this was the first thing he had ever ruined.

"Er, Ponyboy," Soda said, picking up part of a cut up card. "Why does it say 1999 on the back?"

Ponyboy sat up, his hair perfectly greased despite the fact that he had just buried it in a pillow. _Wait, how do you bury your head in a pillow? To bury something, don't you have to dig it up first? If you're dog is burying a bone, doesn't it have to dig up the ground first? _Ponyboy thought. _Oh geez, I'm supposed to be the smart one. I'd better not ask Soda. _

"Er… I don't know," said Ponyboy. _And didn't I just say I'm supposed to be the smart one?_

"Maybe they're from 1999," suggested Soda.

_Soda sure is stupid_, thought Ponyboy, _as if anyone would use anything like this in the future. By then, they'll probably be flying cars around._

Just then, Two-Bit ran in.

"Guess what I just saw?" he asked.

"I don't know Two-Bit, what did you see?"

"Ponyboy! He's down the street!" replied Two-Bit.

"Uh, Two-Bit, I'm right here," said Ponyboy. _Man, maybe stupid-genes are airborne. First Soda, then me, then Two-Bit…_

"Look what Ponyboy did!" said Soda, completely ignoring Two-Bit's stupidity as he threw the ripped cards in the air.

"Ponyboy! You were making good money competing in Pokemon!" said Two-Bit, sounding offended. _Why is he offended?_ Thought Ponyboy, _they were mine anyways. Maybe he had some secret plans for me or something… Wait! Two-Bit can't keep a secret to save his life, he's the biggest mouth I know. Er… Seeing as he's not a mouth, but a person, how can he be the biggest mouth I know? He **has** the biggest mouth I know. _

A/N: Hope that cleared some things up. I'll probably write more when I'm on a sugar high, who knows when that'll be, but I'm on a sugar-low right now. I tried to make this chap more like the first chap, not sure if it worked or if its funny or stupid or doesn't make sense or whatnot.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: (Yawn), I am becoming rather bored with this fic. I forget how I was going to end it, so this is the end, unless anyone feel's like helping me write the rest, because I'm having a really hard time making it even slightly amusing, which this fic was meant to be, so theres not point to me continuing to write it. If you do want to help moi… Review and let me know how to contact you. If not, this is the end.  
And incase anyone didn't catch on: This is meant to be a confusing yet somewhat amusing wtf? Fic.  
Disclaimer: Once again, I DON'T OWN THEM!

Ponyboy broke out in tears. "But I DON'T WANT TO EARN MONEY FROM SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"WHOA STOP SCREAMING!" screamed Two-Bit.

"But… I don't understand…" still in tears.

"Don't understand what?" asked Soda as he went to sit on the edge of the bed, missed, and fell on the floor.

Ponyboy growled for some unknown reason, sounding like a pitbull. "Well, it's stupid. You guys have a real job-" Two-Bit snorted. "Yet I'm playing cards."

"Well, they aren't real cards, they're something called Pokemon."

"Pokemon cards," said Ponyboy, abruptly not crying anymore.

"That's not the point, Ponyboy. No one cares."

"EXACTLY!" shouted Ponyboy.

Just then, Tim Shepard walked in, eating a rotten apple. "Hello, Ponyboy, I thought I heard your dulcet tones. Why'd you leave the competition?"

"Because Soda was an ass."

"Was not," said Soda, sticking up his tongue.

"Were too."

"STOP BICKERING LIKE BROTHERS OR SOMETHING!" said Steve who had appeared in the doorway, balancing a bicycle tire on his head.

"Hm, really?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice?"

"Yeah, I suppose. So, are you going to play anymore?"

"No," sulked Ponyboy.

"Can I have your cards then?" asked Tim.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I cut them up." Ponyboy pointed over to the cut up cards, leaving Tim Shepard with a look of complete shock and disgust on his face as Ponyboy silently vowed never to play ever again.

Quite likely, **_fini._**


End file.
